


The Stoplight Brothers (Siblings AU)

by Eliana_Keiko



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexuality, Fashion-lover TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Crack, Gen, Half-British and Half-American Clay|Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Only if you hurt their older brother of course, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scary TommyInnit, Secret Identity, Self-indulgement, Siblings AU, Slow Burn, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_Keiko/pseuds/Eliana_Keiko
Summary: What if Tubbo,Tommy and Dream knew each other for years and are so close to each other they consider each other as siblings without other people besides their own families knowing and the trio get sick of people asking the oldest brother for face reveals that they decided to do a face reveal while having...FUNsurely nothing is wrong with having fun?! SURELY???_____________________________________________NOTE:1.I am bad at summaries sorry,and I dont wanna do a summary that spoils the whole fic so...2.This fic is strictly platonic ships.3.If any CC's are express discomfort towards this,kindly let me know and I will gladly take it down.4,If you happen to read it I hope you Enjoy!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream&Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay|Dream & Toby Smith|Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay|Dream & TommyInnit
Comments: 115
Kudos: 337





	1. (PROLOUGE) We do the reveal this way!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fic that includes characters that arent in anime,manga or book so yeah.....
> 
> Anyways ENJOY!! ><

Tubbo,Tommy and Dream are well-known throughout various platforms,but what people didn't know was that the trio had actually met years back,long before any of them were famous,long before their second accounts were created,back when they all managed to rise to fame they decided to keep the fact they knew each other for a long time a secret.Yet,they still managed to bump into each other’s path.

Over the years they met,the two Younger boys learned that Dream was actually half British and half American,they saw Dream’s actual Face that left Tommy having a crisis and Tubbo looking blankly at the site because there was no way the Dream they knew for so long looked like a  _ charming bloke _ and they also learned that Dream can switch between an American and British accent quite easily.

After awhile,Dream decided to visit the two Boys and that led to him meeting both of the boys family from there leading towards regular visits to Britain to moving to Falmer from Florida.It was tough on the money for regular people,but Dream had started to rise up to fame and managed to earn enough money to handle the costs.When Dream called them and told them he was moving to Falmer,Tommy and Tubbo first made fun of his likely obsession to living in places that start with F,before they started to visit Dream regularly with their parents permission and vice versa.Thus,that snowballed to them begging to stay with Dream regularly to moving in with him.This event made their  _ brother-bond _ grow stronger.

One day,at the living room,Tommy shouted,”HEY DRE,TUB I HAVE THE MOST WONDERFUL IDEA IN MY MIND THAT WOULD CERTAINLY CATCH YOUR ATTENTION!!!”.

Tubbo looked up from his phone,long used to his little brother’s volume,that his ears developed an immunity towards loud noises,”Yeah?”.

“You know how everybody is always asking for your face reveal Dre??”,Tommy asked,excitedly.

Dream raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly,”Yeah?”.

“What if you show your face BUT”,Tommy emphasized when he saw Dream about to cut him off.”you use another identity?”.

“I’m sorry but can you explain it clearly??”,Dream asked.

“You know your IQ kinda dropped right now”,Tommy deadpanned.”Okay so what if we like introduce Dream as another person,not as Dream but like an person who me and Tubbo are close to that isn’t streaming?!”.

“Ohhhh,we can like collab with the others,and like have him come with us and just introduce him as someone else and if they fall for it,they dont even know that Dream’s face reveal is right there!!”,Tubbo said excitedly.

Dream rubbed his chin,before he looked at the two,”This is a genius plan!”.He reached out for one of his car keys,before gesturing towards the door.”Now how about we buy some supplies needed to make it work?”.Tubbo and Tommy scrambled after Dream outside with their phones,before locking the house and jumping into the car as Dream drove them towards the mall.”Time to go shopping losers!”.

“Was that a MG reference?!”,Tommy asked confused.

A 5pound coin landed on his chest and he smiled.

The trio had a tradition where someone would say a quote from a movie and if someone guesses it right,they got money.

Dream smiled,as adjusted the mirror to see his two little brothers in the middle seat playing what seemed to be Go Fish,then he turned towards the car audio system and played a song _ ,’Good Time’. _ by Owl City.

3 days later of planning later,the trio then decided it was time to start the prank so Tubbo and Tommy managed to convince Wilbur and Nicki on a meetup at Bay Street municipal docks for a real life hangout stream.Tommy and Tubbo were two excited that they decided to head there early but with a special person accompanying them.

“Remember what we planned?”,Dream asked,the two,as the three of them started to walk towards the meeting spot.

Tubbo nodded,”You're Dray,20 years of age,loves to sing and compose songs,lives in Falmer and spoils me and Tommy-”.

“And you're our older brother figure at school and we were only allowed to come because our parents requested you accompany us”,Tommy finished.

“That’s the gist and I have a killer fashion sense”, _ Dray  _ added in a convincing British-accent,as he did a dramatic post.

“Touche”Tommy scoffed.

“C’Mon Tommy,you have to admit he has a good fashion sense”,Tubbo chirped,gesturing to Dray’s Choice of clothing.

Dray wore a pale blue vest with Criss-cross Aqua lines,over a white long sleeved shirt,a cigarette coloured pants,and Mint green shoes.All while their shoulder length golden hair was tried at a ponytail,a black framed rectangular glasses over their sparkling emerald eyes and face filled with freckles.

“His fashion sense is mostly pastells tho!”,Tommy argued.

“You're point?”,Dray asked,raising an eyebrow.

“You need to make your’e Style a mix of pastels and some darker hues to compliment or bring out the lighter shades!!”,Tommy said,waving his hands around,before turning away when he realized what he just said.

“Relax,me and Dray already know that you have notebooks with different fashion and outfit Notes and ideas”,Tubbo said,as he and Dray smiled.

“When and How?!”Tommy asked confused,he was sure he hid them in his room carefully.

“Well you know when you and Tubbo moved to my house,me and Tubbo saw a bunch of notebooks in a single pile,got curious and decided to take a peek”,Dray said nervously.

“That was a long Time ago!!!”,Tommy yelled angrily.”And why would you take a peek and invade my privacy!!!”.

Tubbo and Dray looked at each other before smiling,

“Curiosity killed the cat-“,Dray started.

“But Satisfaction brought it back”,Tubbo finished.

Tommy looked at the duo,before rolling his eyes playfully,”Cats out of the bag I suppose”.

“Look they’re over there!!”Tubbo pointed towards two figures excitedly.They were both wearing normal jeans but the taller one was wearing a yellow sweater and the shorter one was wearing a pink sweater,a camera was being waved around a sign that they were streaming.

“Remember the drill?”Tommy clarified,the other two nodded.

While Tubbo got an idea and said,”Why not make a Grand entrance?”,Tubbo smiled.

Two heads followed towards the direction Tubbo was looking at,”Tubs you are a genius!!!”.as the trio headed towards the boat shop.

Once they entered,the shop Dray headed towards the counter and showed one of his black debit cards,”I would like to buy your’e largest yacht here for me and these two”.

The employee at the counter excuses themselves and said they would contact their manager.

Once the manager came with the employee,the manager shook Dray’s hand and led the trio towards the docks to showcase a beautiful white yacht with red and yellow highlights.

“One million pou-”,the manager started to say.

Dray held a black card to him.”We’ll take it”.The manager nodded quickly and started to run back to get the papers.

“Now we just need someone who can steer it…”,Dray said,as he saw Tubbo and Tommy show their own black debit cards Dray gave them,he nodded at the two.”Get the best driver”.

Tommy and Tubbo nodded eagerly as they headed towards the shop next to the boat shop.

Dream looked at the two boys fondly,making sure they wouldn't get kidnapped and smiled,

_ “You wanted a face reveal,well you didn't say how so don't mind us having fun at it!~” _

Certain youtubers,streamers and influencers felt a strange shudder at their spine at this.

' _Your wish is my command afterall’_


	2. [ACT 1] Introducing Dray to the Audience:First Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groaning,Willbur checked his Twitter and his phone and stared at the trending tags.
> 
> #1 OlderBrotherDray
> 
> #2 WilburSimping
> 
> #3 WholesomeBrothers 

Wilbur and Nicki’s POV

“Hey Chat!”Willbur said cheerfully at the camera as he directed its view towards Nicki’s general direction.”I'm at a nearby port with Nicki here!!”.

“Hello Chat!”Nicki waved at the camera,before Wilbur positioned the camera so both of them could be seen.

“So as said at the stream title me,Nicki,Tubbo and Tommy are going to be doing a hangout stream,aren’t you guys excited?!”,Wilbur asked,as various replies of agreement showed throughout the chat.

_ Lucid_aiya donated 2$  _

_ Where are Tommy and Tubbo tho? _

“Thank you for the 2$ donation Lucid,as for your question, we were supposed to meet up half an hour later…”,Wilbur said.”Especially since it's a 3-hour long drive to reach here”.

“So we think we’ll answer some of your’e questions as we wait for them,right Will?”Nicki asked, to which Willbur nodded,knowing various donations would pop up but he trusts the mods wil be able to control the onslaught.

_ Aiko_Saki donated 3$ _

_ Who suggested the idea to meet up?? _

“Thank you for the donation Aiko...believe it or not Tubbo suggested the idea”,Nicki answered.”we were just chilling at discord when he suddenly brought it up saying he wanted to meet up again”.

_ MangoJuice donated 2$ _

_ Sorry if it's too personal but what are you guys birthday? _

“Thank you for the donation Mango and don't worry the question isn't  _ that _ personal ''Willbur said.”Nicki is November 3,mine is September 14,Tommy is April 9 and Tubbo is December 23”.

_ POTA-toes donated 2$ _

_ Can you afford to buy that yacht behind you? _

“Yacht...what yacht?”,Wilbur and Nicki turned around to see the massive yacht.”What the hell,Chat that costs like a million pounds!! I might be able to afford it but I won't be able to support myself then!!”,Wilbur exclaimed,with Nicki nodding slowly.

_ Tommy donated 10$ _

_ We’re almost there!!! _

“Oh geez,looks like my peaceful days of silence will be long over~”,Willbur said dramatically.”Oh my eardrums~”.

_ Simp_ForU donated 9$ _

_ Why is the yacht earlier coming towards you?? _

“It is?”Nicki asked,she turned around again in surprise.”Will it is!!”,as the yacht came close enough they could see people inside it clearly if they were to go at the front deck.

A brown-haired familiar boy appeared,”Hey Wilbur!!Hey Nicki!!,Come on over!!!”,Tubbo yelled as he gestured towards the entrance of the yacht.

Willbur and Nicki shared looks of surprise,before Willbur turned off chat donations to stop the onslaught of donated questions and they walked towards the entrance.

Tubbo smiled and offered their hand,”Here”,Nicki went first and accepted it and Tubbo pulled her to help her get onboard,afterwards Willbur got onboard.

Once they were there,Willbur made sure the stream could see the yacht clearly and whistled in appreciation,”So...I take it Tommy is also here?”.

Tubbo nodded and led the duo inside,”You don't seem surprised...and I hope you don't mind another person accompanying us!!”.

“Well we kinda had an idea since you and Tommy weren’t there yet and you two are most likely to be early”,Nicki said.”Who is the person accompanying you Tubbo?”.

Tubbo looked at the duo and smiled before he opened a door to reveal a cozy living room with a kitchenette to the side.Two blondes had their backs against them and seemed to be chatting with each other.

“I’m here with Wilbur and Nicki!!”,Tubbo said,as one of the blondes stood up and smiled,”Eyy,you two welcome to the most awesome yacht in the world!!!!”.

“Hey Tommy…”Willbur said,before gesturing towards the blonde on the coach.”Hello to you too, person on the coach…”.

The blonde at the coach got up and offered their left hand,”Name’s Dray”,they purred good-naturally.

Willbur and Nicki started a bit before they got out of their daze and shook hands with Dray,Wilbur first then Nicki as they introduced themselves.

Meanwhile the Chat was in chaos over the handsome stranger and was already swooning over him.

“If you're wondering why I’m accompanying these two,you should ask them”,Dray gestured towards Tommy and Tubbo.”If you will excuse me first,I should start preparing some snacks and drinks”.with that Dray left and gracefully started to head towards the kitchenette.

“So...care to explain?”,Nicki asked.

“Oh Dray is like our older-brother figure!!”,Tubbo said.

“He likes to sing and compose songs!!”,Tommy added.

“Likes to spoil us a lot!!”,Tubbo said.

“He’s 20 years old!!”.

“Lives in Falmer!!”

“And has a killer fashion sense!!”,both of them said in unison.

“Okay….but how come we never met him?”,Willbur asked.

“Oh it's because Dray only visits us when streaming is over”,Tubbo shrugged.”He didn’t have the courage to show himself because he considers himself ugly?!”.

“Can you believe it!!He considers himself ugly with that face!!!!”,Tommy said as he pointed towards Dray.”Wait...you think he’s ugly…don't you?!”.

Willbur shook his head,”Of course not,I think he is quite charming and cute”.

Tommy and Tubbo looked at him for a second,looked at each other,then at Willbur then looked at the stream,”Chat...Wilburs simping for our older brother….”.

“No, I’m not Chat dont listen to them!!”Willbur said,but the chat was already spamming  _ ‘Simp’ _ at the chatbox.”Well...if I am, will you allow me to simp on him?”.

“What kind of question is that?!”,Tommy yelled.

“Of course NOT”,Tubbo said.”Our brother is asexual sir!!”.

“And if he wasn’t your way too much of a bad influence towards him!!”,Tommy said.

“Wait no I’m not!!”Willbur said.”Hey Nicki help me out here-Nicki?!”,Willbur looked around to find Nicki and saw her at the kitchenette helping Dray.”Nooooo she’s too far!!!…”.

“Serves you right, Crime boy!!”,Tommy laughed.

“Boys don’t laugh at your friend, it's not nice!”Dray's said from the kitchenette and Willbur had to hold back their laugh at the boy’s expression because they look so gutted.

“Hey chin up you two”,Dray approached the two and sighed.”C’mon cuddle up…”.

That seemed to lift Tubbo and Tommy’s mood and they hugged Dray as he twirled the smaller boy's hair as he hummed.The scene looked so wholesome and peaceful.

“Now me and Nicki finished making the food,why don't we eat them hmmm?”,Dray said as he broke from the hug,and Tubbo and Tommy nodded their heads like a puppy and started to head towards the counter at the kitchenette.

“How did you do that?”,Willbur whispered to Dray.

“That is a secret”,Dray winked.”Now why don't we eat?”.

Willbur went towards the kitchenette and looked at the chat who seemed to be spamming him to  _ check twitter. _

Groaning,Willbur checked his Twitter and his phone and stared at the trending tags.

#1 OlderBrotherDray

#2 WilburSimping

#3 WholesomeBrothers 

He chuckled nervously and showed the tags towards the others before Dray looked at tilted his head in question,

_“Um...what is Twitter??”._

That lone question made their younger siblings glare at Wilbur and cause enough chaos for the chat to send numerous messages per second.

But in the inside the three brothers were smiling inside

  
_‘Let the Fun begin!!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos!!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the Update!!


	3. [ACT 1] Introducing Dray to the Audience:Uhhh is Willbur and Chat ok??!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Big T,you have to calm down!!”,Tommy admonished.
> 
> “No way am I calming down when WILLBUR SOOT MUTTERED THAT SENTENCE,HE ALREADY BROKE ONE STRAW WHEN HE INTRODUCED DRAY TO TWITTER THEN A SECOND FOR SIMP AND THIS IS THE THIRD TIME SO LET ME AT WILLBUR- CURLY- HAIRED-HARRY-POTTER-LOOKING-MUSICIAN-WHO-IS-LIKE-A-PEASANT-TRYING-TO- STEAL- OUR-INNOCENT-PURE-OLDER-BROTHER-SOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”,Tubbo yelled,as Willbur stumbled back away from the feral boy.

Dray’s POV

Dray knew that the consequences of the seemingly innocent question,he knew how it would affect his image and reputation.He knew that this single question would make his reputation a step closer towards a  _ ‘Wholesome Boy’  _ persona and that if Wilbur was the person who would be the person to introduce him to twitter,there was a good chance the audience and the others would label him as a  _ ‘Dray Simp’ _ which was perfect.

“Dray you don’t want to know what Twitter is!!”,Tommy yelled,as he continued to glare at Wilbur,Tubbo doing the same.

“Ehh why not,It can’t be so bad…”,Dray tilted his head.”And you all seem to have this Twitter and you know that means we can have another platform in common!!”,Dray pouted.

Tubbo snickered inwardly _ ,’If I didn't know he was acting,I would also believe him’. _ And stepped forward and looked at his brother,”Dray we don’t need to have another platform in common,because we're brothers and nothing can change that!...”as he rubbed Dray’s shoulder.

“You do remember that the stream is still on right?”Nicki called out, gesturing towards the camera that captured the conversation and a chat that seemed to type more words for a second that it was a miracle it didn't crash yet.

“You must not like me now because of what I did to the chat…”,Dray looked downwards.”You guys call them chat right?”.

Willbur smiled,”Yeah we call them chat and no we still like you,It’s normal to be curious over something”.

Nicki leaned into the camera and whispered,”Chat Will is simping for Dray,he left me for Dray now~”.

Tommy had an unfamiliar look in his face as he turned to Dray,”Dray no don't-”.

But Dray had already dropped another bomb,”You keep mentioning Simp what is that?”.

Silence echoed throughout the other four,and Dray just looked at them for an answer.

“We shouldn’t have brought Dray here if we knew that his innocence would be tainted…”Tubbo groaned into his hands.

“I think we shouldn’t have brought Dray if when we invited Willbur you mean”,Tommy said.”He’s a  _ dirty crime boy _ after all”,he quoted.

Dray lightly chopped at their heads and scolded them,”That’s not nice both of you,Willbur seems to be a nice guy so go apologize to him…”.

Tubbo and Tommy rubbed the back of their heads and looked at Dray blankly and held a staring contest with them,which Dray won.Which forced the two to glare at Wilbur and apologize.

“We're sorry Willbur…”,Tubbo said with a face that clearly showed he didn't want to apologize.

“And??”,Dray added.

“And I hope you can forgive us…”,Tommy said,pouting.

Willbur stared at the scene for a moment trying to comprehend what happened before he shook his head and flashed a small smile,”It's alright”.

“Now why don’t we eat the snacks me and Nicki made?!”Dray said happily as he skipped over with a tray of Shepherd's Pie and Nicki behind him with some mash potatoes,the food's scent making the boy’s mouth water and the appearance made it hard to not eat it all up quickly.

“Chat and Willbur if you're wondering how my Brother and Nicki managed to bake these I think you should give up for an answer”,Tubbo said,as he looked at Dray and Nicki with pleading eyes to have a go sign to eat.

Nicki smiled and gestured towards the food as a sign to  _ go ahead _ as he turned to Dray,”Do you wanna try and answer some questions the chat has for you??”.

Dray looked at his plate for a moment and nodded,”If you don't mind” and shyly looked at Willbur who held the camera.Who seemed to get the message and whispered something to the chat and passed the camera towards Nicki.

“Hello there chat, again!!”,Nicki waved.”So Dry here agreed to answer some of your guys questions,but remember the donations are off so you're going to have to type them in!!”.

“Hey there…”,Dray nervously fiddled with bangs.”Chat right,so I guess Im answering some of your questions???”.

“How old are you?”,Nicki read a question aloud.

“Oh I’m 20”,Dray said.”I think Tommy and Tubbo also said my age earlier…”

“Can you try to flirt”,Nicki read another question aloud.

Willbur,Tommy,Tubbo who was happily eating the food turned towards the camera,while Dray chuckled nervously.

“I guess I can try…”,Dray rubbed the back of his head before he looked straight at the chat with a raised right eyebrow and a smirk,”Do you know I wear this glasses”,Dray fiddled with his glasses and removed them.”So that I can I see all of you better?~”.He said teasingly and finished with a wink.

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other with blank looks,Nicki had a blush on her face,Willbur was er…..caring towards his now red-tinted glasses and chat…….chat was  _ all over the place _ .

Dray nervously looked at the camera,Nicki and Willbur,”Are you all okay?”.

Nicki nodded and nodded a quick yes for affirmation while Willbur was already on the floor muttering something,

_‘This is the best day of my whole life,because of that blonde,emerald-eyed god~’_

Dray just stood there and surprisingly managed to make themselves go red with embarrassment and surprisingly Tommy was the one holding back  _ Feral Tubbo _ from Jumping onto Willbur,

“Toms,Lemme at Him!!!”,Tubbo yelled as he tried to disentangle himself.

“Big T,you have to calm down!!”,Tommy admonished.

“No way am I calming down when WILLBUR SOOT MUTTERED THAT SENTENCE,HE ALREADY BROKE ONE STRAW WHEN HE INTRODUCED DRAY TO TWITTER THEN A SECOND FOR SIMP AND THIS IS THE THIRD TIME SO LET ME AT WILLBUR- CURLY- HAIRED-HARRY-POTTER-LOOKING-MUSICIAN-WHO-IS-LIKE-A-PEASANT-TRYING-TO- STEAL- OUR-INNOCENT-PURE-OLDER-BROTHER-SOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”,Tubbo yelled,as Willbur stumbled back away from the feral boy.

_ “Oh dear brother you need to calm down~”, _ A calm voice sang,that seemed to stop Tubbo and look at his older brother. _ ”Its time to turn your anger upside down”. _

_ “So calm yourself little brother”, _ Dray walked towards Tubbo and Tommy and once again hugged them as they all three sang the last line.

_“For we brothers will be there for each other”._

Meanwhile Nicki and many members of the chat gaped at the familiar voice,

_ “You're the famous blonde who sings their original songs all across U.K. aren’t you?!”. _

Dray nodded slowly and smiled,”I mean I sing my songs in random spots across the U.K…. why am I famous??”with an innocent smile.

Once again there was a silence like a calm before the storm before all hell broke loose from seemingly innocent questions from a seemingly innocent person.

In the inside, the stoplight brothers were enjoying this and cackling like madmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM FOR 100+ KUDOS EVERYONE ><
> 
> [as a small gift I shall let you choose which characters will be introduced in the next act :>}


	4. [ACT 1] I:(The filler chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought about veganism”,Nicki read aloud,as Tommy choked on air in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:
> 
> In this Future of the fic you'll see a title called 'Filler fic',it is called that because I have important questions for you (Readers) to make progress with the story!! the question is at end notes
> 
> [I'm trying to write a fic that includes you guys as much as possible :> so we are all working on the story :>}
> 
> (THANK YOU FOR THE 180 KUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Tubbo’s POV

While Tommy was holding Tubbo back from going full feral on Wilbur,because Tommy knew that Tubbo was really going to go  _ feral _ on Wilbur,they were both impressed that Dray’s plan on how to blush seemingly naturally worked and when Dray once again caused a riot he had to hide his face and hide his laughter,Tommy doing the same.

They wanted to have Dray’s first appearance to go with a huge  _ Bang _ ,so that more creators and people will recognize him, meaning more  _ peculiar _ faces when they reveal that Dray was Dream.

Dray looked at Tubbo with his face only shown to him and Tommy,which was holding back laughter,”Am...I that famous??”,before Dray turned back towards the others.”No really am I?”.

Tommy couldn’t hold back his laughter and burst out laughing,”Dra...y…..when you perform…. Have like...a...really large audience whenever you start,remember…??”.

“I mean yeah,but don't people always gather when there is music that’s played?”,Dray asked.

Tubbo had to keep his face black and stare at his brother,”Well...I think it's mainly because you do your performances like every other day and most people don't know if you have a social media for you to support you on,so they think of you as the  _ ‘Mysterious Golden-haired Singer of U.K”. _

Dray looked at him and tried to comprehend the situation before he looked at the four others,”You’re all famous people arent you?”.

“I mean yeah,I like to think we are known around the community”,Willbur shrugged his shoulders.”Well  _ not to boost their ego  _ but Tubbo and Tommy are famed on Twitch”.

“Oh...they never told me…”,Dray murmured.”Oh well everyone has their own reasons!!”.

“Do you wanna continue answering some of chat’s questions???”,Nicki asked unsure.

“Uhhhhh…..after the drama I caused?”,Dray said.

Nicki smiled,”We know you didn’t mean to cause the chaos and chat here is really curious about you!!”.

Dray really had to make sure he didn’t give anything away as he smiled and turned towards the chat,”So er...back to the questions I guess??”.

“Thought about veganism”,Nicki read aloud,as Tommy choked on air in the background.

“Veganism…”,Dray pondered.”I think Veganism has both good and bad points.Like for example if you eat lots of vegetables and fruits you’ll have many nutrients yes but you’ll lack the nutrients that meat and dairy provide...if that makes sense?”.

“Is it true your’e asexual?”.

“Well yes I am technically asexual”,Dray shrugged his shoulders.”BUT I am not aromatic”.

“Zodiac sign?”.

“Oh,I think I’m a Leo”,Dray smiled.”The fiery lion constellation”.

“Favorite youtubers?”.

“Hmmmm…”,Dray pondered,he knew this question will have a vast impact on his reputation so he thought deeply for awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,SO WHICH PEOPLE SHOULD DRAY SAY?!!! IT CAN BE ANYONE FROM ANY PART OF THE CREATING COMMUNITY FROM THE GAMING TO THE COOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'LL LEAVE YOU GUYS TO COMMENT TO IT :>>>>>>>>>>
> 
> [THE FUTURE OF THE FIC IS ON YOUR HANDS YOU HAVE THE POWER,YOU MAY USE ALT ACCOUNTS IF YOU WANT XDD}


	5. [ACT 1] Introducing Dray to the Audience:(Favourite Creator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh I remember this minecraft youtuber back in 2019”,Dray recalled.”I remember watching him play weird mods,I think his skin back then was like butler-like”while his younger brothers looked at each other with knowing looks’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Made it longer since I didn't update for 3 days and I feel so bad)
> 
> (Also do you want to see some DrayBur Art I made ;-;?)

Dray’s gears in his head started to work instantly and he focused quickly to Find the right response.

Dray first thought was to say his own channel but decided against it,since he subtly told them that he didn’t know any of the current rising creators in the community and if he chose his channel there was a chance that people manage to connect the dots so there was a chance of the prank failing spectacularly,especially since he described himself to the others already even if he didnt do a Face reveal,so he tried to think of other channels.

He could choose either of his brother’s channel and say he would always support them and that could boost his sweet and inno net persona and add another wholesome moment but some people might question why he chose them if he didnt even know the content they do,from there it could snowball to watching his brothers video,and since his youngest Brother had a huge tendency of saying vulgar words and his persona was against SUCs language as much as possible, and he didn't see the point of doing a scolding scene with his brothers So early in the prank,so his younger brothers were a no-Go.

He could choose Willbur’s Channel,and say he was a huge fan of his music back then,doing that someone could tell him the CC he was a huge fan of was there near him in the flesh.He could use this opportunity to Wilbur embarrassed and there was a huge chance of their Shippers to thrive and go more feral,so there could be a chance in the near future where both of them could react to some of their fanart or even  _ fanfiction~, _ downside was people would suspect him since he said he was a huge fan and he couldn’t even realize that his Idol was already there with him and the changes of o more people simping for him would drop so not-likely.

He could choose Corpse’s channel,and say the same was for his music,he could use this as an opportunity to get OTV+friends involved and his presence could spread more and his  _ clout _ would grow,downside was that Corpse was a good detective and he could quickly figure out the prank and he and his brothers really didn't want anyone knowing their prank yet, and since Corpse was a faceless creator,there was a chance that he be invited to a game that  _ Dream _ would also be invited because they were both  _ faceless _ Creators and they Played Among US often for awhile now so….yeah.

He could choose Mr.Beast and say it was because of the creator’s huge Generosity and kindness towards others,there would be a chance he would be invited over a video as a special guest and there was a chance of him getting clout or even some extra  _ cash _ (not that he heeded it since he is loaded but hey you get the point….ok ok I’ll Let you guys read in peace but first Love u guys!)but getting acquainted with him would Let him get acquainted with Karl,and Karl was part of the DSMP and technically Sapnap’s  _ fiance _ and if Sapnap was told,that meant the whole Dream Team might also get involved.

He could choose either Sapnap and George because to be honest he really to supported them as much as possible,but they technically knew him(Dream) for a long time,especially Sapnap and if they manage to connect the dots(highly unlikely since he managed to hide the fact he,Tommy and Tubbo were close but hey maybe their IQ would spike up or they use it since his IQ drops and life is unpredictable) and there is a HUGE chance of him possibly collaborating with himself.(again…geez).

He could choose Pewdiepie and say it was because he was a huge fan of him and he was a huge inspiration to him for along time.There was a less chance of the creator knowing him (Dray) since the creator was very famous and busy.There was also less chance of him collaborating with him and he and his channel(Pewdiepie and Dream respectively) have barely interacted,so Pewdiepie was the safest choice and he didn't have to worry about exposing himself since the man was one of the oldest youtubers.

All in all,although all of them were supposed to be  _ risky _ it wasn’t risky  _ enough  _ for him,so he went back to his first choice  _ the riskiest one _ .He knew it was very risky but if he and his brothers play their Cards right the reactions would be absolute goldmine like literally.Besides,the three already planned this out ahead just in case,they already had a Voice changer,a whole nother set-up and more just in case and well Dray wasn’t going to  _ pussy his way out the risk...no he was going to Face it head on!!!!! _

Then he had an idea pop out of his head,he’ll say his favourite CC was himself(Dream) but vaguely,he could say he forgot the channel's name but he could describe his earlier videos,like the viral cursed minecraft video he posted back in 2019 so he drafted a plan with at least 3 backups if there was a hiccup in the original and proceeded to answer the question,

“Oh I remember this minecraft youtuber back in 2019”,Dray recalled.”I remember watching him play weird mods,I think his skin back then was like butler-like”while his younger brothers looked at each other  _ with knowing looks’. _

Chat tried to guess the creator and commented on some answers,Dray looked at the chat but shook his head,”Sorry none of those channels seems like it,so um...can we get back to the questions?”.

The chat seemed to calm down now and went back with their questions.

_ Dray what would you do if someone hurts your younger brothers? _

Dray seemed taken aback by the question and looked at the chat dead in the eye,his glasses gleaming and an unsettling aura surrounded him.

“Well~~”,Dray sing-song sweetly,”I think the person would like to know that I am quite adept in throwing knives~”,he sang with a smile and his aura replaced with an air of innocence.

Willbur and Niki looked at Dray warily and chuckled nervously,Chat was adding to their fandom rules(YES THEY HAVE RULES,FIGHT ME I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!!),Tommy and Tubbo sighed and looked at their older brother.

“Dray you're scaring them!!”,Tommy said.

“Wha-How?!”,Dray looked worried.”I only told them I would not allow anyone to hurt both of you!!”.

“Dray do you want that  _ incident _ to happen?”,Tubbo said,emphasizing the word ‘incident’.

“Hmph that bully should have been not accepted to all schools in Europe if you let me,be lucky it was only Britain he wasn’t allowed to attend study in!!”,Dray pouted.

“Wait can you explain the situation???”,Niki asked.”only if you want to of course”.

The siblings looked at each other before Tommy sighed,”Long story short,someone decided to bully Tubbo,Dray here didn’t like it and had the bully expelled from school and made sure no school in Britain would accept them,well it could have been the whole Europe but Tubbo didn’t want to…”.

Niki and Willbur turned towards Dray and the chat began spamming again.(mods deserve a raise at this point-)

“I have connections and influence”,Dray said,nonchalantly.”And I won’t hesitate to use them if someone dares to harm any of you…”.

“You're like a  _ Genki Dere…” _ ,Tubbo huffed,before looking at the chat.”Right?”.

Replies of confirmation flooded the chat and Dray just pouted and tried to look at the side like a hurt puppy,Willbur noticed this and smirked,”Hey Dray you looked sad,need a hug?”,Willbur asked as he opened his arms.

Dray slowly looked at him and smiled,and proceeded to hug him.

Nicki looked at the scene and snapped a photo before turning towards Tubbo and Tommy who were speaking towards the stream,before she called their attention and the boys and the chat saw the scene.

Willbur hugging Dream hugging each other,Dray’s face on Wilburs chest, eyes closed and purring while Willbur’s face was on Dray’s hair eyes also closed,all in all it was a wholesome scene.

Tommy looked at the scene before he remembered Tubbo,he quickly turned around and held Tubbo to keep him contained.

Willbur and Dray broke their hug,Dray looked at them and waved,while Willbur took one look at Tubbo and began to scramble away for safety

Tubbo managed to break away from Tommy’s grasp and looked at Wilbur dead in the eye,

_ ‘You have some Nerves WILBUR SOOT,for HUGGING Dray…now...I thought I warned you that he was off limits~~’. _

Tubbo smiled and whispered loud enough for the stream and Willbur to hear,

_ ‘No holding back now……”. _

Wilbur screamed and begun running away from Tubbo who chased him down,Niki angling the camera so the stream could see the scene clearly and Dray and Tommy looked at each other and sighed,

_ ‘Like he’s not a GENKI DERE as well…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:
> 
> 1.THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND YOUR KIND WORDS!!!!!!!  
> 2.DID YOU LIKE THE FILLER EVENT AND WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN?!!!!!!!!!  
> 3.I AM SO SORRY IF I DONT UPDATE FOR A WHILE PLEASE DONT CURSE ME FOR THAT I HAVE SCHOOL!!!!!
> 
> (I hope I manadged to give the Dreambur fans an ok snack,yes I read the comments,and I see the DreamBur fans-)


End file.
